Propinquity
by The Generic Overlord
Summary: Things get risky between Apollo and Athena in the Wright Anything Agency office, but are forced to take their "sexual kinship" in the restroom when Phoenix and Maya return to utilize the office for some rough debauchery. So in order for the two to continue, they have to be very quiet... No matter how good it feels. (Oneshot, JustiCykes, MayaNick smut)


**Propinquity**

Apollo had no idea who he should blame for this. Should he blame Athena for tempting him? Or should he blame his own male impulses? Right now, these are the two questions that floated freely in his mind as he was taking his time to process what he just did a few seconds ago - how he just pulled his younger co-worker's arm, pinned her down to Mr. Wright's office floor, and what even prompted him to forcefully kiss her?

* * *

Well, from what he could salvage out of his short term memory, it probably started when Apollo was asked by the boss around six in the evening - before he left to deal with some important matters (or whatever) - to clean up the entire Wright Anything Agency from the bottom to the top until not a single speck of dust was on the floor before Apollo heads back home. Luckily, his junior defense attorney offered her assistance to help him with such a laborious task. Yet for the first hour and a half, neither of them exchanged any eye contact or tried to make some small talk; the entire place was silent during that time span, and it wasn't until Athena struck up a conversation with him out of nowhere that broke the silence.

"Hey, Apollo." She nudged the older defense attorney with her elbow, "You've been quiet for a while. Something on your mind?"

"Other than the fact I want to go home, nothing too interesting." He shrugged. There really wasn't anything particular going on in his mind, "I mean, I'm just focused on scrubbing the floor, trying to get this damn stain out. It's the last thing to clean before the floors are stainless... And..." God, his back hurts, "Dammit! This isn't working."

"That's because you're not doing it right." Athena snagged the sponge right out of Apollo's hand, "You're supposed to get on your hands and knees, not just squat." She did exactly what she said, showing her co-worker how to properly scrub the floor, "And when you scrub, put your back into it. It's called 'elbow grease'." After a few more scrubs, she handed the sponge back to Apollo, "You should use it before you complain."

Ouch. Getting tutored on how to do manual labor by a girl like her certainly hurt his male pride, "Yeah. Thanks." Getting on his hands and knees didn't do him any more justice either, "Let's just focus on getting this place clean. The sun's already setting."

Yeah. It was, "You're right. Let's get this done and over with." Athena stood up and walked to the pile of catalogs, files, and other miscellaneous documents that Mr. Wright failed to sort out on his own - which made her wonder if their boss did it intentionally, "Are these trash?" She looked closer, "Oh, they are." Well that saved her a lot of time.

After learning how to properly scrub the floor, Apollo managed to clean the final blemish out of the hard wood flooring, "Finally! Got that goddamn stain out." He was just about ready to fall and pass out, "Everything is clean, and we've got nothing else to do but call it a day."

"Yeah..." Athena finished cramming the useless stacks of paper down the recycling bin, "Glad that's over with." She wiped the sweat off her brow, "I mean, it definitely took too much time."

Apollo stood up and stretched his arms, "Yeah." He cracked his knuckles, "Good job on your part, and thanks for putting up with me." He chuckled as he stared at the younger defense attorney, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aww. How sweet." Athena placed her hands together, smiling. For a split second, Apollo could have sworn that she blushed a little when he complimented her. Huh. Maybe it was just his imagination, "You're welcome. And it was no big deal." She twiddled her thumbs, looking down, "At least I get to spend more time with you."

Huh?! Did his ears deceive him, or did Athena just say... No. She probably meant it in a friendly way. But that still didn't stop Apollo from blushing, scratching the back of his head, rather flustered, "Well, that's good. I like spending time with you, too."

"Heh..." Now she was clearly blushing; Athena tried to hide it by looking away and holding her cheeks. You can hear her quietly mumbling a few things, trying not to make any eye contact with her fellow defense attorney... This got Apollo to wonder and let himself think more about his younger co-worker...

It was a rather odd thing for Apollo to do, but for a while now, he has been thinking a lot about his junior co-worker. Despite the way he interacts with Athena - how he teases her sometimes and how he tries to be professional around her - he's grown quite accustomed to being around her... Or maybe, even, attracted to her? ... And believe it or not, the latter one is the correct answer.

There were things about Athena which Apollo found attractive. For starters, she's absolutely gorgeous. Her long flowing red hair, her piercing blue eyes - they're nothing short of mesmerizing. In addition, she definitely has an amazing body. With curves like hers, it's surprising that she's a lawyer, not a model. Oh, and even don't get Apollo started on Athena's breasts; there are women in this world who would bend over backwards to have breasts as large and magnificent as hers - at the tender age of eighteen, no less! He wished he could see them up close for himself, but alas, 'tis a cruel yet beautiful world.

In short, Athena is what people may call a "ten."

However, Apollo knew that he would never have a chance. A girl as beautiful and successful as her could get any man she wanted, and he was damn sure that she was way out of his league and then some; in addition, they only knew each other for about less than a whole year. Since then, they practically became best friends, but the prospects of a relationship with her seem impossible to obtain. (I mean... Apollo even accused her once of murdering his childhood friend, and that lowered his chances of getting together with her even more.)

Yet... He can't help but be infatuated with her. He honestly wished to have a chance to be with her, and he has learned to accept the fact that he does like her...

 _Apollo Justice does have feelings for Athena Cykes._

'Agh! What am I doing?!' He snapped out of his _Dreamweaver_ trance, 'Remember, Apollo, you can't let yourself go head over heels!' Apollo was practically yelling in his mind. He had to remember that he's her co-worker, and it would be unprofessional for him to have feelings for the girl, 'Gotta stop thinking about her like that.' Apollo shook his head. Dwelling on his underlying feelings for Athena would get him nowhere. Besides, it was already dark outside. It would be rude of him to force Athena to stay just because he was thirsty for some eye candy, "I guess it's time for the both of us to go home."

"Y - Yeah."

"... Uhuh..." He scratches the back of his head, "So... Uh. What're you gonna do once you head out?"

"Huh? Me?" His younger co-worker crossed her arms, playing with her crescent moon earring as she tried to come up with an answer, "Hmm... Well, I guess... I think I might call Simon later."

"Oh. You are?" She is?

"Yeah. I've kinda been wanting to get closer to him." She nodded, placing her hands behind her back, "You know?" She ended her sentence with a coy wink.

 _*thud*_

"..." Apollo was silent. For some reason, he could feel the pit of his stomach the instant Athena said that she wanted to get closer to Simon. And there's this other feeling that was welling up deep in his thoughts. It was something he could recognize, but at the same time, he had no idea what it was, "You tell me. I don't know what you mean by that."

"Silly. You should know!" She laughed, "I mean, I would like to spend some time with Simon."

 _*thud*_

"..!" There it was again, that odd sensation at the core of his body. Apollo could literally hear his own heart beating loudly. He began to remember what this weird feeling was, but if only he knew its exact name, "Oh."

"Yup." Athena turned and faced the office door, ready to leave, "Unless you have something else to say to me, I'll be heading home now. I don't want to call Simon this late..."

"..!" That was all Apollo had to hear to remember what he was feeling. The instant she mentioned Simon's name one last time, the word and its definition sprung from his subconscious in bright, bold, vividly colored letters:

 _"Jealousy"_

 _... Apollo was jealous. Extremely jealous._

 _But who was he jealous of?_

 _... Simon Blackquill, of course._

 _But, how and why was he jealous of him?_

 _... Athena._

 _He's jealous of Simon because of Athena..._

 _Why?_

 _... Because._

 _Apollo likes her, and he had no right to deny it any more._

"..." Now that Apollo realized that he, indeed, was jealous of Simon getting Athena's attention, there was an invisible force that slapped him upside the head. That epiphanic realization of his jealousy had exhumed the coffin containing all of his thoughts, his memories, and his feelings for Athena from that shallow grave of his suppressed desires. And now that the coffin was out, his conscience had no control over him.

 _"Actually, I do have something to say..."_

* * *

Now that he thought long and hard about it, guess it definitely was his fault entirely that he just straight up pushed Athena down, forcing himself onto her, and sexually assault her out of gratuitous impulse. At this point, Apollo was expecting Athena to punch him square on his jaw...

... However, for some reason, Athena made no effort to break away from his grip. Apollo knew well that she was definitely capable of overpowering him without any extra effort on her part. And yet, her only reaction after his lips left hers was to let her blue eyes stare unblinkingly into his. Apollo couldn't help but be mesmerized by them the longer their he looked at them.

Athena whispered his name - to hear "Apollo" spoken in such a soft, meek voice was almost riveting. Her cheeks burn cherry red, redder than the color of his waistcoat and her hair. It didn't take long before their lips intertwined again; their tongues tangled, and both defense attorneys were caught up in their kiss, ignoring everything except for each other.

But what Athena did next completely caught Apollo off guard. One second he was kissing her - the next, he was forced into the wall. It hurt his back a bit, but once he regained some consciousness of what just happened. The girl managed to reverse the situation and managed to pin him to the wall by a left hand firmly pushing his right shoulder.

"What the hell -" Apollo let out a grunt as he noticed that Athena's free, right hand had been undoing his red waistcoat and his button down shirt (but not even bothering to undo his blue tie) revealing his (surprisingly well built) upper body, "Wait - wait, hold on. What are you doing?"

He received no answer. Instead he was greeted by the same right hand trailing down his chest before said hand quickly undid his belt, zipper, and eventually pulled down his pants down past his knees, "Hold on... What are you -" He was cut short by Athena's tongue licking his neck then down his chest, down to his abdomen as she began lowering herself to a kneel. Even a third grade student would know what the eighteen year old girl had planned in mind.

Now Apollo was in a troubling situation. Only a minute or two ago, he acted out of impelled desire and forcefully kissed his younger co-worker. The next thing he knew, the same girl turned the tables on him, ready to give him head. The only thing he could thinking about right now is 'what the hell should I do?!' He was inclined to object, morally speaking. Yet his young, male instinct was inclined to disagree with his conscience - and wasn't it his jealousy that catalyzed his impulsive behavior? I think so... Besides, he never went this far with a woman - much less, anyone - before.

"Apollo..." Athena was rather disappointed when she expected her senior co-worker to be erect. She saw it in a couple of porn videos; it doesn't take much to get the man hard as a rock, so why isn't Apollo's cock already erect? Does he already have some sort of onset early adulthood erectile dysfunction? Maybe he doesn't like her, "Hmm... Why aren't you hard?"

"It's... It's not that easy, Athena..." Apollo was unsure whether he should be embarrassed by this, but he actually is. He doesn't have any dysfunction or anything. Trust me, he has used a picture of Athena before during his regular "maintenance" check up. He knows first hand that things are working perfectly fine down there -

 _*Clink.*_

The sound of keys snapped him back to reality, stopping him mid thought, 'No. It can't be.' A chill shot down his spine, 'No way. It can't...' If those keys are what he thinks they are - and if the owner of said keys belong to the person he thinks it is, then both him and Athena are in serious trouble.

 _"Hey, are you sure no one's in the office?"_

 _"Yes, I'm sure, Maya. Athena and Apollo should be out of the office by now. I mean, it's already late."_

Oh no. He knows those voices all too well. His worst fears came true; the boss is back, 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Apollo began to have a silent freak out. He can't get caught getting a hand job from Athena, especially by Mr. Wright and his girlfriend, Maya. Apollo had to think of something quickly; the footsteps are coming closer.

"Apollo, hurry, in the restroom!" Athena forcefully dragged him by his arm into the restroom as he nearly stumbled trying to run with his pants down. She immediately closed the door behind them, praying that neither the boss or his girlfriend heard any scuffle going on. She tried to catch her breath, leaning on Apollo, thinking to herself, 'That caught me off guard.'

Meanwhile, as for the other defense attorney, he, too, was trying to catch his breath. Athena was leaning on him, subsequently pushing him against the wall as he tried not to get a heart attack from nearly facing death by getting caught with his dick in Athena's hand. And he had to ask, how and why the hell is Mr. Wright back in the office? He already clocked out hours ago because he had quote unquote, 'an important thing to do', 'I hope to god he just forgot his wallet or something.' Sweating bullets, Apollo's mind was wracked with worry, fear, and anxiety.

 _"Hee hee hee hee, that's good, Nick. We don't want the kids to know."_

 _"Yeah. I asked them to go home as soon as possible. I would've suggested my place, because Trucy's out with friends - but I don't want to -"_

 _"Mess up the place? I know, Nick. I know. And if we went to Kurain, the entire village would've heard us. Not to mention, Pearly would've obsessed about it, probably begging us to make a niece for her."_

 _"When you put it that way..."_

 _"Not now, Nick. Not now."_

 _"I didn't say anything... Don't jump to conclusions, Maya."_

'What the hell are they talking about?' Apollo was even more concerned than he was before. First of all, Athena had to go lean on him, which made it impossible to move; secondly, his pants are completely down, and his shirt is unbuttoned - now his boss is back. What's worse was that he brought company. He can't make any loud noises or else both his and Athena's cover would be blown. But knowing his tendency to use his Chords of Steel, this would be a difficult obstacle to avoid.

And it got even more difficult when he realized Athena noticed that he was finally hard. Licking her lips, it was clear she was thirsty. He could see the hunger in her stare as her hand traveled down, softly grabbing his erection. A muffled grunt exhaled under his breath from the electrifying touch of his younger co-worker's hand, 'Dammit.' He had to cover his mouth.

 _"Yeah. You're right. The office is the better option."_

 _"Uh huh... Oh, Nick, what did you tell the two kids before you left?"_

 _"Well... I told them I had to go do an important thing."_

 _"Wow, Nick, I'm flattered. But I'd rather not be called a 'thing.'"_

Oh my god. What Mr. Wright said about having an important thing to do, it was a fucking euphemism. Oh god, 'Don't tell me he wanted us to leave because -' His body tensed. He forgot that Athena still had his erection in her hand, and now she began stroking his length up and down. It was a sensation unlike any other, "A... The..." Even if he knew this was going to be an uphill battle, he had to silence himself from moaning. Yet when the girl began to nibble on the skin of his neck, he almost slipped a loud grunt, and Apollo was sure that she would leave a hickey which he would have to explain later.

 _"Heh... Now I have to punish you for calling me a 'thing.'"_

 _"Oh, with all due respect, go ahead. I don't mind being punished."_

 _"Ha ha... You never changed, old man..."_

 _"Who are you calling an old man? I'm only seven years older than you... Or are you saying that because you have a fetish for old men?"_

 _"Maybe... If that old man happened to be a defense attorney named Phoenix Wright... Then I would definitely have a fetish for him. And besides, I find older men more appealing than younger men."_

 _"Ha ha. Well you haven't changed yourself, little girl."_

 _"Heh. If that's the premise you're going off of, then you must be a pedophile."_

 _"Hey, you were already 19 when we fucked for the first time; you were perfectly legal."_

 _"Yeah. Good point. And you were a 26 year old virgin."_

This is bad. Very bad. Not only was Athena pleasuring Apollo with her hand, but their boss is just outside of the restroom, talking dirty to his girlfriend, right and ready to jump on her. It was incredibly uncomfortable to think those kinds of words could come out of Mr. Wright's mouth and to learn some very revealing details about his and Maya's sex life...

 _"I heard that Edgeworth lost his virginity when he was 27 years old, you know. And Franziska is your age, so you have no valid argument there."_

... And apparently learn revealing things about the Chief Prosecutor of Los Angeles' sex life as well.

This is questionably the worst situation Apollo could get stuck in for years: getting a gratuitous handjob whilst their boss is boning his girlfriend within earshot distance and indirectly teaching him about his, his girlfriend's, and two other people's sex lives. Boy, isn't he the luckiest bastard in the world or what? The only way to make this situation worse was if Simon Blackquill was outside, staring at them through the small window, ready to kill Apollo.

"Kh!" A surge of pleasure struck him, making the lower half of his body tense even more. He realized that Athena's strokes were getting faster, pumping harder in a steady pace. This was torture experienced in the most unnaturally pleasurable way possible - at least in his experience. Athena's hands are nothing like his own callous ones. When he does it on his own, it doesn't feel anything close to her soft touch. Consequently, Apollo secretly has been imagining his junior co-worker stroking his dick whenever he had a date with "Rosie Palms." But of all the times his fantasy could've come true, why did it have to happen in the most inconvenient time possible? "D... Damn..."

"Hey, Apollo..." Athena whispered quietly enough for Apollo to hear, still vigorously stroking him, "How about I take it up a notch?" She kneeled down, not letting her grip go, as the hunger in her mien evolved into a look of wanton desire. Licking her lips, Apollo's younger co-worker was ready to satisfy her instinctual, teenage needs. At this point in time, it was unclear whether her actions were arbitrarily hormonal or if she actually likes her fellow defense attorney. But right now, there was no time to question it.

Slowly but surely, his member was greeted by Athena's tender kiss as she proceeded to let herself take him whole without choking. The way her mouth carefully wrapped his erection immediately usurped all of Apollo's attention away from what was going on in the office and took it for herself. All he could do was flinch and quietly groan at the way his younger co-worker could thrill him with her pink lips.

 _"Nick, we shouldn't dwell on silly arguments. You know damn well what I want."_

 _"What? My dick?"_

 _"Of course. What else would I be think about right now? I mean, you did bring me to the office to fuck, right?"_

 _"Yes. But -"_

 _"No buts, Nick. I'm horny. Now fuck me or else."_

 _"All in due time -"_

 _"If it makes you happy, I can act like the little Maya you used to know. Right? Nick?"_

 _"... You will regret that."_

As much as Apollo would like to devote his consciousness entirely in Athena's pleasuring, he can't forget that any loud sounds would doom him and his junior defense attorney. Once again, he had to remind himself that no matter how unspeakably amazing it felt, he had to stop himself from letting his Chords of Steel be heard. But holy fuck is it difficult.

Athena began bobbing her head, sucking him harder and faster. To think that a girl like her knew how to do such a thing like this with much skill was beyond his comprehension.

However... Unbeknownst to Apollo, even though Athena seemed to know how to pleasure a man, his younger co-worker had absolutely no experience. She was only emulating what she saw in the depths of the Internet. In fact, she wasn't even entirely sure if she was doing it right; therefore, Athena could only trust what she learned from those porn videos and what her instincts tell her. And to her surprise, it felt quite natural, too. (She was also surprised that unlike what the porn stars say about the "flavor" of a man, Apollo's cock didn't have a taste. Guess the actresses were only exaggerating it.)

In addition to Athena's lack of experience, Apollo was completely unaware that Athena was enjoying this as much as he was - how she actually has initial feelings for her senior co-worker, and how she was well aware that he felt the same. The heart never lies, and she could hear the discord of his happiness loud and clear whenever they talked, made eye contact, or even stood close to each other... And she could hear the exact same discord in her own heart as well.

Ever since the incident with the Phantom, she began to realize how charming her fellow defense attorney is. Athena tried her best to socialize with him more often, hanging out with him more often, and in general, just trying to be around him. She hoped that it would give her a chance to push him in the right direction and finally come clean; as a certain erotica writer wrote, "propinquity will work wonders." And considering that Athena - albeit not her original plan - managed to hit third base with Apollo in less than an hour, propinquity definitely worked like a charm.

The sound of rustling could be heard coming from the other side of the door, and after that, noises which sound like someone repeatedly hitting a hard wood table came to follow. It wasn't difficult to determine what was going on in Mr. Wright's office.

 _"Mmph, Nick... Yeah... Put it in me..."_

 _"Maya... Dammit..."_

 _A loud, effeminate moan resonated from the office. We don't have to hypothesize what Mr. Wright did to Maya, judging by their dirty talk._

 _"You're so fucking tight..."_

 _"Nick... Nick!"_

Damn. How could they forget about what was going on in the office; how could they manage to ignore the fact that their boss and his girlfriend were duking it out - and they aren't doing it silently either... But it wasn't anything Athena or Apollo should worry about. No offense to the boss and Maya, but right now, their focus was on their own pleasures, not Mr. Wright's.

 _Yet it was difficult to ignore the sounds of a desk creaking as their boss was busy doing "an important thing." It was also heartbreaking considering that they spent more than an hour cleaning the place up. However, that's not something that should bother them; the best thing for Apollo and Athena to do was to drown the noise by absorbing themselves in their own moment._

"Mmm..." Athena hummed as her head continued to move up and down the older defense attorney's length. The vibration further enthralled Apollo, making his cock harder and more difficult for the girl to hold it in her mouth. Athena noticed that her fellow defense attorney's left hand was placed on her head, lightly reproving, guiding her movement. By now, she was sucking him in a steady rhythm, and she had managed to down six inches out of seven without choking. Nevertheless, it takes a lot of effort on her part - guess that's why they call it a blow job.

For Apollo, if there was a way to describe this very moment, it would be unspeakably exhilarating, "A... Then... A..." He murmured his younger co-worker's name as silently as he could. His head was tilting back, covering his mouth with his free hand in an effort to muffle the sounds of his moaning and sighing borne from the sheer ecstasy of the moment. Right now, if he had the chance, he would have shouted "Athena" out with as much as his Chords of Steel could muster...

However, he began to realize that he's been holding himself hostage for far too long. Because the instant Athena's mouth enveloped his erection, Apollo was on the verge of cumming that very second. And once again, he had to hold himself back. Yet with every second that passed, and with every second he had to endure, his body takes him a step closer to his very limit.

 _The sound of creaking furniture, passion driven screams, and desk slamming got louder than ever - followed by the sound of two glass objects breaking. One can only assume that things were getting raunchier out in the office, but there was no point in listening to the racket, because both sides are too caught up in their own business._

Athena was aware that her senior co-worker had been suppressing the urge to cum in her mouth. The discord of both fear and happiness in his heart was almost deafening, and the way Apollo was sweating and twitching looked as if holding himself back was actually physically painful. Athena could feel herself get wet from pleasure as well. But she had to admit that her jaw started to get a bit sore from continuously sucking him and keeping her mouth open for such a long time; this only made her beg even more for the taste Apollo's cum.

Without any hesitation, she used one hand to lightly clench the base of Apollo's cock without taking him out of her mouth; the older defense attorney gave a low grunt, tensing up at her touch. With her free hand, Athena proceeded to use her index finger and her thumb to squeeze him with a bit more force, pulling - moving up and down synchronously with the movement of her head. Athena moaned, sending vibrations to travel from Apollo's cock to his body. If this doesn't make him cum, then nothing will...

And finally, her efforts were a success as she heard one final groan from Apollo before she could feel a somewhat thick liquid spray and fill the inside of her mouth. It tasted odd and unlike any other flavor she could recall. But she swallowed his semen anyway; some excess dripped out of the corners of her lips. After swallowing every drop she could, Athena finally pulled Apollo's exhausted cock out of her mouth.

As for Apollo, he was completely drained of energy. His mouth was dry, he was drenched in a cloak of his sweat, his body went limp, and his legs couldn't keep him up. Apollo leaned on the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the tiled bathroom floor. Powerless from the incomprehensible, unfamiliar satisfaction from his orgasm, he hung his head low, breathing heavily. All he could do was try to recuperate until he could think straight again, "Goddammit..."

Athena placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder and leaned close to him; to see him like this was absolutely disheartening, "Hey..." She quietly whispered into his left ear, "Are you okay?" Slowly crawling towards him, Athena gently kisses the older defense attorney - Apollo answered back with a kiss as well -

 _"You're so fucking tight... AH!"_

 _"Oh god! Nick! Fuck me! FUCK ME HARD! YES!"_

 _The ear splitting, sexually driven clamor in the office continues to escalate. They could hear even more things being thrown, more glassware shattering, heavy objects hitting the floor, and both defense attorneys were sure a couple of chairs got knocked over._

Athena and Apollo giggled at how crazy things were getting in the neighboring room, "Hey, Apollo." Athena bit her upper lip before she wrapped her arms around her senior co-worker's neck, placing her lips on his. At that point, they were a tad bit worn-out; ergo, they were unable to exert enough energy to go into a fit of feverish kissing. Instead, they took things slow as Athena sat on Apollo's lap even though his pants were still down and looked into his eyes. However, for some reason, he could still see the look of unsatisfied lust in his junior co-worker's stare.

"You know, Mr. Wright and his girlfriend are getting pretty loud..." A grin of eager desire complemented the wanton glare of an unfulfilled sexual crave. It doesn't take a genius to realize that Athena definitely was not done with him yet, "I mean, I doubt they could even hear us if we... You know?"

"What are you suggesting?" Apollo already knew the answer, but he was reluctant to believe that his junior defense attorney was actually planning on hitting the home run with him after what they just did a few minutes ago. But in all honesty, he does have underlying desires to take it a step further with her, but he had to take the fact that he might get himself in serious trouble if he's reckless with her (and that there's the danger of the boss catching them), "... You seriously aren't thinking about what I think you're gonna do, are you?"

Athena just chuckled at how terrible her co-worker is at feigning ignorance, "Maybe. Maybe not?" She got up before she took her short yellow overcoat off. Her shoes, black stockings, and tie were the next articles of clothing to be taken off and cast aside. Lastly, she unbuttoned her white dress shirt, threw it behind her and undid her skirt, letting it fall on the floor as she kicked it to the side with one bare foot. At this point, she only had her baby blue bra, black lacy underwear, black glove, and Widget covering the remaining skin hidden from Apollo's eyes.

The way Athena seductively bit her thumb while taking her gloves and Widget off - placing it on the sink counter and casting the glove aside... It was obvious that she was stripping to entice Apollo - to make her statement loud and clear. And if stripping wasn't a clear enough indication that she definitely wanted all of him, then maybe the way she crawled towards him would be, "Looks like someone has some unfinished business as well." Her finger pointed directly at him.

She's right. Apollo's cock was erect again, "This... I..." There was no point in lying to her when he was already caught, "You know what? I'm not gonna lie. I do have some unfinished business with you." He decided to give into his male instinct. And how could he not? He just needed to confirm one more thing before he decided to let her have her way with him - and vice versa, "I would like to fuck you, I'll be honest. But I can't go any further than this unless you have a condom with you."

"Bah, condom - shmondom. You're fine. I checked the calendar; today's a safe day." Athena carelessly shrugged and rolled her eyes, "I promise you, you have nothing to worry about." Her eyes rolled in sarcasm, "Besides, I don't want our bodies separated by even a single layer." She giggled under her breath before her wanton smirk came back, and the thirst in her eyes was stronger than ever before, "So, why don't we just have a little fun? If you know what I mean?" Her wink further enticed the older lawyer, "What do you say?" Proceeding to straddle herself on Apollo, she carefully unhooked her bra and tossed it aside along with the rest of her clothes, leaving the "girls" completely exposed. Athena took Apollo's hands, placing them on her breasts, "And I know you've been staring at them a lot, by the way."

Oh yes. Apollo has. He has dreamt about what they felt like. For an eighteen year old girl to have such large, round breasts is astounding. And now that he was given the opportunity to see and feel them up close and in person, they were even better than he thought they were. They were large enough that Apollo couldn't even fit them in his hands, and the softness of her breasts are beyond his wildest dreams. They were soft, pillowing, and definitely real... And they are beautifully shaped as well... It was as if god himself came down from heaven and sculpted them with his own bare hands. One can only describe them as immaculate, "Yes. I admit. I have."

 _A crashing sound shocked the two defense attorneys. It was Mr. Wright and Maya again. Fucking each other, whilst fucking the room up while they're at it. (Seriously, it's been about thirty minutes of them breaking things, hollering, and throwing things around; what else is there to break?)_

 _"YEAH! YEAH! NICK!"_

 _"You want me to fuck you harder?"_

 _"You already know the goddamn answer - It's yes!"_

 _The sound of a desk or a bookcase falling down was soon followed by the sound of other things hitting the wall._

 _"Tell me, is your inner goddess screaming for me?"_

 _"Nick, I will personally cut your dick off with a hatchet if I ever have to hear another goddamn Fifty Shades of Grey quote come out of your mouth again."_

 _"Ouch. Okay, okay. I was just kidding."_

 _"Sure you were. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCK ME HARD PHOENIX WRIGHT!"_

 _Another massive crash followed suit._

Whatever the hell is going on in the office, it shouldn't affect Apollo or Athena. (Still, Apollo couldn't help but wonder if maybe the cries of rough, wild sex going on in there might have something to do with the atmosphere of sexual desire.) Oh well, "... You know what? You're right, Athena. We shouldn't really worry about them hearing us." He chuckled, still holding Athena's breasts, delicately squeezing them.

"Yeah. And you seem to be pretty attached to my boobs." His younger co-worker raised an eyebrow, "But I understand. I bet you've been dreaming about squeezing them, haven't you?" Damn. Apollo forgot that the girl can literally hear his emotions, "It's okay, you can squeeze them all you like... But..." Her hand crawled down and gently wrapped around his cock, "Here's the deal..." Her other hand slowly pulled the last barrier of cloth down her legs casting it away into the pile of her other clothes... And finally, she was entirely naked, "As I said, you can squeeze them all you like."

 _Several more glass objects shattered._

"Let me guess." Apollo lifted a hand away from the girl's breast and placed it on her hip, coveting the shape of her amazing curves, "I can get to fondle your tits all I want, but in exchange for something, right?"

 _Two more sounds of large objects falling down resonate throughout both the office and the restroom._

"Smart man." His junior defense attorney flirtatiously winked at him - a wide smug gleamed fierce enthusiasm while she repositioned herself, holding Apollo's erect member, ready to let him penetrate her; she blushes vigorously as she stared into his eyes one more time, "I guess you already know what I'm asking for... You can hold and squeeze my breasts all you want..." Her feverish, wanton look in her eyes was surmounted with the look of an enamored longing for him to take her...

"But in exchange, _I want you to take my virginity._ "

"What -" Apollo had no time to react before Athena forced himself inside of her - penetrating her womanhood. But out of an almost habitual instinct, he unknowingly pushed her down further, shoving himself deeper inside her. A loud moan escaped from both of their lips, "A - Athena... Are... Are you okay?"

Her hands here covering her face, and he could hear her sobbing, "It... Hurts..." Tears flowed down her cheeks, "It hurts..." Her entire body shook, "Apollo..."

He looked down and his attention had been grabbed by the trail of red, recognizable fluid - it was blood, "Oh - Oh my god. I'm so sorry Athena. I didn't mean to hurt you." His immediate expectation was a hard slap to the face. However, he was surprised when he did not feel the pain of a palm to his cheek, but instead, a warm embrace, "... A... Athena..."

A pair of lips, moistened by her lacrimal tears, pressed against his ear. Short, sudden pants and exhales breathed down his neck, as he could hear in a whimpering whisper, "Don't blame yourself." Such words... To hear Athena pule with the quivering voice of an innocence lost yielding herself to his touch - it was both morose and gratifying... To feel the zephyr of her shaking breath on his ears yielding herself to his voice - it was both heartbreaking and satisfying...

But at that very instant, the fact that he's inside of her had finally caught up to Apollo. The delayed sense of the pure sexual delectation he felt from the kiss of Athena's lips had now returned full force with a vengeance, and he took every single word back from what he said before - about how Athena's mouth enveloping his cock felt like a something he couldn't comprehend. THIS sensation was entirely out of his league; THIS sensation felt almost extraterrestrial. Calling this feeling "pleasure at its purest form" is an understatement and then some.

"Mmph!" Apollo had to clench his mouth, trying not to moan so loud that the people in the neighboring buildings could hear him cry the incomprehensible yells borne from the amount of utter bliss from this single moment. To think that this is how good his first time is - how exhilarating it feels to be inside of the woman he had underlying feelings for... He could not find a single whole sentence to say... And his mind was completely foggy, "Athena..."

Without his control, he could feel the movement going up and down his length. Athena was moving on her own, and her grip around the older defense attorney's neck tightened. Her breasts were pressing up against Apollo's chest - her nipples had gotten stiff from the pleasure she felt surging through her veins, "M - move, Apollo. Move!" She cocked her head back, moaning. Luckily, the sound of crashing objects from the office managed to mute the girl's cries.

The older defense attorney tried to do exactly as she commanded; however, it was difficult to move the lower half of his body considering he was sitting down on the floor, "I can't."

"The - Then think of something!" Once again, Athena began to moan; her right hand starting to pull on Apollo's waistcoat, "D - Dammit... Just... Lift me up..." Another moan under a short breath, "Please... Lift me up and fuck me on the wall." Her grip tightened, and so did her lower body, "Hurry!"

"Tch!" Apollo made a low grunt, "F - Fine then..." He grabbed Athena by her ass, slowly standing up. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him as her senior co-worker cautiously turned around, leaning her up against the wall. This time, Apollo had no excuse not to move... But why should he? "I... I really hope you hold on tight... Because..." A sly, almost devious look of desire could be seen in his eyes as if he was about ready to take this moment to his advantage, "I've been waiting to do this for a very long time."

"Apollo -" Athena was cut short by Apollo's lips clashing with hers, hushing any subsequent words to follow. But she nearly yelped from shock when she could feel the man move inside of her, lifting her up and lowering her down in swift motions. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and it took her breath away, "Mmm!" Her body twitched and tensed up, and she could feel every muscle in her own body tighten, yet she began to realize something. The pain from losing her virginity was no more as it was supplanted by the intense titillation of satisfaction, bliss, and ecstasy... But the only thing she could do was whimper at this foreign feeling.

At the exact same moment, Apollo, too, was drowning in the pleasure of each second he was inside of his junior co-worker. His mouth broke away from Athena's, letting his lips explore the girl's neck, gently biting the skin. With that, he began to thrust deep inside of her, prompting the girl to moan his name with every gasp of her breath. Only god knows why, but hearing his name escape from the girl's lips is... Simply thrilling... And he couldn't help himself from saying her name, too, "Athena..." He grunted her name once more, "Athena..." And once more again, "Athena -"

 _"OH GOD, PHOENIX WRIGHT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! NICK! FUCK ME HARD!"_

 _"You like that, don't you, Maya? You like it when my cock is inside of you?"_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ALREADY KNOW THE MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER - AH!"_

 _More pounding sounds on the wall from the other side could be heard. It was clear that the sex outside continued on, loud as ever. In fact, it began to escalate (who knew that was even possible?)_

Yet once again, what was going inside the office had no effect on the two defense attorneys, nor should it matter to them. As long as Maya and Mr. Wright don't hear them, Apollo and Athena could indulge themselves in their own pleasures without worry... Because their pleasures are the only thing that they care about right now.

"Nngh!" Apollo groaned under his breath; his mouth began to feel dry from the constant, hot exhales, "Athena..." The girl's name - the only word that he could form from his clouded, pleasure-drowned consciousness - continues to escape from his lips, "Athena..." Sweat cloaked his entire body - born in the lustful exchange of each other's names in their moans. Formed by the friction of his and the girl's every move - Apollo's heavy thrusts reciprocating the favors of Athena's lambly whimpers, "A..."

He paused when he noticed that Athena lets go of his neck, leaning on the wall as her eyes were glaring at him with mild, dissatisfied displease. Her hand was tugging on his waistcoat with much rancor, "Take it off..." The girl wanted to see all of the older defense attorney's body, and his remaining barrier of clothes did not amuse her, "Please, take it off..."

Apollo swallowed, "Y- yeah..." He nodded, still stuttering. Athena was right, his clothes had to go. Without them, his movements wouldn't be so restricted... And it would definitely satisfy the girl's lewd, lascivious desire to see him naked, "H... Hold on..." He had no choice but to pull out of her, much to both of their dismays, "Just... Give me a second..." Apollo wanted to make haste - he didn't want to ruin it for the both of them. So with much celerity, Apollo undid his tie, removed his waistcoat, his button up shirt, took off the rest of his garments, and casted them all aside with Athena's clothes, finally leaving the both of them completely nude...

Once more, they were ready to ravish one another - this time, without a single layer to hinder them from each other's touch, "Apollo..." Athena whispered the man's name before she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him, passionately colliding her lips with his; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoists her up... And it didn't take long before she felt his cock penetrate her - her head snapped back out of reflex, driven by the instantaneous pleasure, letting one loud moan escape her mouth, "Ah!"

"A... The... Athena..." Apollo gritted his teeth, "Nngh... F - Fuck..." Then groaned... But that was his last hesitation, "Athena..." Almost instinctively, Apollo's hips began to move on its own. He made strong hard thrusts, plunging his cock deep inside of Athena - sending a sharp sensation down both of their spines; they could only cry out from the sheer ecstasy. Such a feeling could only be created by the thrill of their sexual fervor, "Athena!"

"A - Ah!" The girl couldn't even say half of Apollo's name. The way Apollo rams himself into her, the way he pulls and pushes, and the way his hips moved in motion to hers... They all send Athena into an unconscious fit of delectation with tears welling up in her eyes, "Apollo..." Her back arches as the man's thrusts sped up, moving her up and down the wall - she could feel the tile, moist from her perspiration, chaffing her back, "Mmm!" Her breathing got even heavier, almost laborious from the constant motion. It should have been tiring to be at this for such a long time, yet neither of them were exhausted. She could only wonder if this kind of endurance must have been innate, "... Mngh..."

"Kh!" As for Apollo, he had the urge to let his Chords of Steel loose - to let them moan and scream Athena's name. Yet the ever-present reminder that Mr. Wright and his girlfriend were having sex in the office forced him to pen up his desire to be as loud as his Chords could muster. If only they were somewhere more private... Then he would have no qualms or worries about the volume, "Athena..." But he had to make best of what he can... Besides, the thrill of satisfying his carnal, male thirst and fulfilling his fantasies are worth the risks of getting caught by the boss and Maya.

 _Meanwhile, out in the office, the ongoing night of contumacious fucking and rough sex between Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey continues on. Sounds of wall banging, objects breaking, loud screams of sexual gratification, and more glass shattering failed to cease. (Seriously, it's been more than forty minutes since they broke the first goddamn thing in the room... Once again, you have to ask: What else is there to break?)_

"Mmm..." Athena moaned, biting her lower lip, having no care about the reckless debauchery going on in the office. Right now, she was delved into her own bliss, "Apollo..." She pulled herself up to his ears, still enjoying the moment - her body still tense, "Apollo... I could... I could -" Another moan cut her short, "Ah... Apollo... You... Don't -" Athena couldn't finish her sentence as the sting of euphoria pulled the words right out of her mouth and replaced it with more moans from the sheer ecstasy. Her back arched once again as she could feel Apollo's cock ram inside of her with much force, "Gh!" She could only squeak - her body stiffens, "Nngh!"

"You... What..." Apollo's movements were still at a fast pace, and it made it difficult for the both of them to speak even a single word, "Athena -"

"Apollo... I... I noticed you've been holding back..." Athena's embrace tightened as she pressed her lips on Apollo's ear, whispering in stuttered words, padded by the quiet mewls of pleasure, "You - You've been... Holding your... Moans... Oh god..." A pause... A moan... And an exhale, "You... You don't have to... Ah..." She took one more pause to moan, "They can't hear us..."

"Are you... Sure?"

"Yes... Do you know h - how loud... They are?" Her voice was still stuttering at Apollo's every thrust, "They... They couldn't hear us if we... Nngh... Even if we had... Megaphones!" She threw her head back in a reflex from the euphoric exhilaration - whimpering, moaning Apollo's name, mouthing the words "oh god" over and over again with each move the man made, "Nngh!"

Apollo wondered if she was right. He has been suppressing his need to belt out a loud scream incepted by the pent up, cloistered pleasure. He had to let himself scream or he would lose his mind... And he was already approaching his climax - inching closer and closer to orgasm. If Apollo held himself back from crying out of sexual rapture before he cums... He had no idea what he would do, "Kh!"

"Just... Let yourself go." Athena's words tripped, "I want... I want you to hear you..." The discord in his heart was ear shattering. She knew it was painful for him to hold himself back, "I want you to scream..." Athena was practically begging him to scream - begging him to cry out, to moan, to hear the rhapsody of his Chords of Steel yell from pure ecstasy and pure pleasure, "Please... Apollo... Please... Apollo..." Like a broken record, she could only plead in his name, "Please... Apollo... Just..." She couldn't stop, "Please..." She begged him even more, "Apollo..." Saying his name, "Please..." Her voice so timid, craving to hear his Chords of Steel, "Please..." She wanted to hear him so bad -

"Please, Apollo. _Scream for me._ "

And like that, Apollo had no need to repress his words. Under his breath, within the pit of his lungs, driven by the garnered passion and pleasure, at the top of his lungs, with every force his Chords of Steel could muster, he lets the pent up shout escape his lips.

 ** _"ATHENA!"_**

Apollo could feel himself climax as he finally releases his stifled yells of euphoria. His back arched, and he noticed the sensation of a quenched pleasure traveling throughout every fiber of his skin, "... A... The... Na..."

Hearing her name screamed from the man and feeling the warm liquid of Apollo's cum shoot inside of her womanhood sent Athena to the Elysium of sexual satisfaction. She, too, screamed his name with every ounce of air she could breath out, and her entire body - every nerve, every muscle, every tendon, and every ligament twitch and tense up as she could feel herself orgasm in the throes of passionate delectation as well...

 ** _"APOLLO!"_**

 _"Nick - Nick! Stop! Did you hear that?"_

 _"I did! What the hell was that?!"_

 _"I heard something from the restroom."_

There was a sudden, uncalled silence that fell in the office, halting both Athena and Apollo from moving a single muscle. Just a second ago, they were finally letting themselves scream. And just a second ago, they both orgasmed. But now the next thing they realize is that they could feel cold beads of sweat well up, then suddenly crawl down their faces as the a dreadful premonition struck them like a bull whip...

"Oh shit, they heard us!" Apollo was ready to get killed at any second, "How the hell could those two could hear us?!"

"No time to question! J - Just go!" Athena was also in a state of panic. Still clinging onto him with his cock still inside of her, she ordered him to find a place to hide, "In the closet! Let's go! Now!"

With much legerity, Apollo did exactly as his junior defense attorney commanded. He held onto her as he rushed to the almost armoire sized closet - which had barely enough room for the both of them to fit in - and forced himself and Athena inside, closing the door, shaking, holding his breath, petrified in fear. Athena wasn't quite comfortable about the decision, but she had no choice but to press herself up against Apollo; her large breasts made it incredibly difficult for the both of them to move. And considering she had her arms and legs still wrapped around him, and his dick still inside of her, it made it feel even more awkward. However, there was no time to complain - they could hear footsteps approaching and the restroom doorknob turning.

 _"Nick, I could've sworn there were sounds coming from here."_

 _"I know, Maya. I heard it too."_

 _'This couldn't be happening.' Apollo was bathed in his (and Athena's) own sweat. Fear keeping him silent, 'Oh god, they're gonna find us and kill us!'_

 _"... Hey, Nick?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Whose clothes are those? And what's that on the sink?"_

Oh no... Athena and Apollo immediately realized that they forgot that they left their clothes and Widget on the sink counter. Now they were in serious peril.

 _"Huh? Oh that's Athena's Widget... And... Those are Apollo and Athena's clothes."_

 _"Really? I wonder what they're doing here?"_

 _"Maybe they forgot it?"_

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck.' Apollo was spitting curses in his mind, 'Fuck. Fuck. Crap. This is it. We're screwed. We're royally screwed.' He was trying to breath slowly, but the fear (and Athena's breasts pushing up against his chest) made it a chore to inhale and exhale without straining himself.

 _"Heh. I'm not sure that would be a valid answer, Nick. Look."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Look at how much clothes there are. For them to forget that much clothes and even their... Pfft - Ha ha ha! And even their underwear! Nick, use your brain. They're practically naked if they left without this much clothes!"_

Now Apollo and Athena are royally screwed.

 _"Well, that begs the question: Why did they leave their clothes?"_

 _"I dunno?"_

This was horrifying. The fact that the boss and his girlfriend heard Apollo and Athena through their own racket forcing them to hide in a narrow closet, uncomfortable, with Apollo's cock still inside of Athena, a few strands of Athena's hair from her long ponytail in Apollo's mouth, and the fact that the boss and Maya found their clothes on the restroom floor was an absolute nightmare. Athena was about to cry in dreadful fear, "... Mmm..." She bit her lower lip - lingering satisfaction was still present, "Mmm -" Apollo's light movements did not make it any better... And said defense attorney fared no better either as he still had an erection - and it was still inside of the girl, no less.

 _"Hey, what if they were going streaking, Nick?"_

 _"Don't be dumb, Maya. There's a better chance they're having sex."_

 _"I wouldn't be surprised."_

And things are going downhill from there. Now Mr. Wright and Maya suspect (and are correct in thinking) that Apollo and Athena are having sex - which they are.

 _"No. I doubt it. I was only using it as an example. And I'm sure Athena isn't -"_

 _"No way, Nick. I've seen them interact. I know they're ripe and ready to fuck on the floor... But you know what? Whatever, Nick. Say all you want. I will bet you fifty bucks they're having sex somewhere."_

 _"I don't bet Maya."_

 _"You played poker."_

 _"For fun! Not for gambling!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. But come on, Nick. Use your brain! All of their clothes are off, including their underwear; that little gadget thing is on the sink; there's a bit of blood on the floor - Wait..."_

Oh fuck. The blood. The blood! The blood from Athena's hymen managed to drip on the floor.

 _"Blood... I've seen that kind of blood before... And... That..."_

 _"What is that?"_

 _"Nick, that's fucking cum!"_

 _"What?!"_

That's it. They're doomed. They already found blood and semen. There was no point in living now.

 _"Oh my fucking god. It is semen."_

 _"I told you they were having sex! And the air is musty and smells like sex, too!"_

 _"Maya, we were having sex, too -"_

 _"Nick, that's not the point. You owe me!"_

 _"And that's not the point either! I didn't make a bet or anything! And the thing we should be worrying about is where the hell they are."_

 _"Fucking."_

 _"Yeah. But where?"_

 _"In the streets."_

 _"Maya, don't be an idiot."_

 _"Well, where else would they have sex? Maybe the sound we heard is them escaping through the window?"_

 _"Maya, do you know how high the drop is from the window? They would die from this height."_

 _"... Wings?"_

 _"Maya... No."_

 _"Niiiiiiiick..."_

 _"Look. I don't think they're really having sex. That might just be lotion or whatever, and they might have changed. They were cleaning the place up... Albeit in vain after we were done with the place - nevertheless, they still have a good reason to take their clothes off. They probably brought extra clothes with them. Athena might have forgotten about Widget."_

 _"Aww... Whatever... If that's the case, then we should just leave their clothes be."_

Apollo and Athena prayed they do - and that they would already leave the restroom.

 _"Nah. I bet they're at home, wondering why their clothes are gone. We should get dressed, take the clothes, and bring them back to the both of them personally."_

Oh god, they're taking their clothes 'No. No. No. No. No no no no no!' There was no point in hiding any more. Apollo cannot let Mr. Wright and his girlfriend take his and Athena's clothes, "NO! DAMMIT!"

 _"Huh?!"_

It was then, he pushed the door of the closet open. He was unable to balance, about to fall on the ground, crashing down with Athena still clinging onto him for dear life... And his erection still inside of her... Everything went in slow motion. His left hand propping up, trying to catch his fall. His right hand wrapped around Athena's waist, trying to protect her from the hard impact. He could see individual beads of sweat fly off both his and her bodies... And in a matter of seconds, he and Athena fell, with him on top of her, her arms and legs wrapped around him, both petrified, looking right at Mr. Wright and Maya - and they both notice that Mr. Wright and Maya were staring right back at them... And both Athena and Apollo realized that they weren't the only two who were completely naked and looked like sex.

"Oh my god." Maya and Mr. Wright had a look of horror on their faces. Both parties were unable to move; they could only stare unblinkingly at one another, wide eyed, shocked by what just happened, shocked by the fact that all four of them are nude, sweaty, messy, and a tad bit disheveled... Well, it didn't actually take them long after that before they screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"MR. WRIGHT! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"MR. WRIGHT, MS. FEY THIS IS -"

"NICK I TOLD YOU!"

"SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!" Mr. Wright scrambled to hide his nakedness with Apollo's waistcoat. Maya followed, picking up Apollo's button up shirt, lifting one leg, trying to cover as much of herself as she could. Too late, though - the two defense attorneys already saw their junk, "APOLLO! ATHENA! WHAT THE HELL?!"

They were paralyzed in their current state as they did not have any clothes to cover themselves. They were only able to move their mouths. And all their mouths could say is a mixture of "what the fuck" and "oh god why". Apollo had to find some way to explain this, "L - look, this isn't what it looks like -"

"Apollo dammit... Nngh... Th - There's no use in trying to compromise and explain the situation; your dick is still inside of me." Athena was not amused, yet her cheeks were still burning red, "Mr. Wright, your girlfriend was right. We were... And... Nngh... Are still having sex." Her words were still tripping, "Please... Can you let Apollo and me... Finish? And please don't take our clothes... Ah... Ha ha - We need them." Ooh, how the hell is Apollo still hard? "P - Pretty please?"

They were all silent at that moment in time, staring unblinkingly at each other. Both parties still trying to find an appropriate way to react other than curse or cringe. But it was time someone had to do something. Mr. Wright simply sighed and placed a hand on Maya's left shoulder, "Maya, leave them be. They're obviously... Busy."

"Busy fucking. Yeah. I can clearly see that, Nick." Oh Maya, always so straightforward, "I guess we should let you kids have fun. Nick and I still have some unfinished business to work with." She gave a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow before yanking Nick's arm, "Now, Nick... Why don't we attend to these unfinished businesses?"

"... Goddammit, Maya." Mr. Wright could only sigh. He followed his girlfriend's orders as the both of them slowly and quietly exited the restroom, tossing Apollo's waistcoat and button up shirt, and leaving the two defense attorneys alone - "By the way, Apollo, Athena."

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

"Try to be quiet with your... You know what." Says the man who could be heard through a layer of wall, yelling, "Have fun." With that, he closes the door - this time, finally leaving Apollo and Athena alone. Nude. Still technically having sex. Paralyzed. Confused. Scarred that they had to see Mr. Wright and his girlfriend butt naked after hearing them fuck so hard, things break - speaking of which, are they going to have to clean the aftermath later?

... There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. Athena turned to look Apollo in his eyes. Ignoring the previous shenanigans entirely, her shocked expression mildly toned down - her cheeks still flushed red, "You know, Apollo? I..." She lets her grip on him go as her left hand clenched her messy ponytail, "That was... A lot of fun."

"... Y - yeah... I guess?" Apollo couldn't help but laugh. Once he got himself together, he realized how silly it was to be terrified about getting caught, now that they just were caught with their pants down... And off... And the rest of their clothes off - you get the point. But at the very same time, he couldn't help but get mesmerized by Athena's blue eyes again. The way they shimmered, even in the shadows... Beautiful, "You know, Athena, I have to ask you something." He bit his lower lip, "Do you... Like me?"

Silence was the girl's only response, followed by a giggle, "Apollo, really? You're asking me that sort of question? ... Ah, but of course you would." She lightly embraced him, letting herself get immersed into his stare, "I'll give you a couple of hints: You are literally inside me. You took my virginity, and I'm sure I took yours. I kissed you. I made out with you. We had sex..." She stopped to shake her head, "You know what? I'll save you the effort. The answer is 'oui' or 'yes'. Yes, I do like you..."

"Athena -" Apollo was cut short by a pair of lips pressing onto his. Athena's lips were warm and somewhat dry, but were soft, nonetheless. Once again, he let himself get absorbed by his younger co-worker's charms, "Mmph..." He lets one more moan escape from under his breath, anticipating more from her... But the girl stopped, breaking away to look into his eyes once more.

"Apollo... Did you know in Greek mythology, the goddess Athena is a virgin? ... The god Apollo was also her brother." She stuck her tongue out and winked, "But guess what? We aren't gods or goddesses."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Apollo chuckled, "Are you saying that for silly references? Or are you just alluding to the fact that you're not a virgin?"

"Heh... Both..." Athena snickered, lightly kissing her senior co-worker, "... You know? I have a question to ask you as well."

He simply rolled his eyes in sarcasm, "And what would that be, 'Miss Not a Greek goddess'?" He continued to plant soft kisses on her neck, prompting her to quietly moan, "Ask away, Athena..."

She gasped silently, still trying to come up with a way to form a question, "... Apollo... Would..." For reasons unknown, Athena suddenly began to remember something. She remembered the words of what one man said - he said 'propinquity will work wonders'... Propinquity... Kinship... Being within close proximity... That was what she wanted all along. Propinquity. Propinquity with Apollo. A kinship with him. And what other way could she gain such a thing other than sex? Well, the answer was actually the question she wanted to ask him...

"Apollo, _would you like to be my boyfriend?_ "

* * *

Lyre: Mother of god. So many fucking words... Anywho, thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
